


Meeting Muggy

by CoffeeMinx



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Big MT, Gen, Old World Blues, Prompt Fic, Rated teen for language, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeMinx/pseuds/CoffeeMinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old prompt fic. Was overjoyed to see <strong>F!Courier's reaction to Muggy</strong> as a prompt on the Fallout kmeme, because this pretty much <em>was</em> my meeting with Muggy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Muggy

"So do you have any coffee cups? I _love_ coffee cups!"

"Awww, you are just the most adorable thing ever, you." She smiled at the little cup-face beaming up at her. Well, its expression couldn't change, the monitor was static, but the mini-securitron certainly seemed to be beaming as it went on (and on) about its love for crockery.

Muggy circled her on its single wheel. "Argh! You SAID that. And I said, do you have any coffee cups?! Gimme!!"

"Sure, here. Have all of them." She unpacked her hoard of coffee cups and handed them carefully, one by one, to the gleeful robot. Only special coffee cups could be used to make coffee. Not just any ol' cup. And the Courier loved her coffee. If being shot in the head did nothing else, it made you appreciate the small things in life. 

Of course, it also meant you got terrible headaches when rainy weather approached and your brain was easier to scoop out of your skull... no, no, she was going to concentrate on the positive. 

She was about to ask where the Brahmin milk was kept when Muggy shrilled, "I'm done!"

"But...this is glue."

"Yes, you give me coffee cups and I break them down into their raw components. Gimme more! Do you have any more coffee cups? I NEED coffee cups!"

"Glue. You traded my coffee cups for glue."

"Yes, yes, and I need MORE!"

"Mother-fucking-GLUE?! I don't even pick up Wonderglue when I find it in the Wasteland. Why the HELL would I want to trade my precious coffee cups for glue?!"

"I dunno. I'm programmed this way. Blame Dr. O, the evil bastard! And GIVE ME MORE COFFEE CUPS."

She took a deep breath. It wasn't Muggy's fault. She should have asked him what he wanted the cups for. It just seemed logical that a robot with a full coffee cup for a face and a name like Muggy would provide hot, delicious coffee, not be a DESTROYER OF WORLDS. 

With an inward groan, she realized her internal monologue was sounding more and more like Dr. Borous. 

"You destroy my coffee cups, the dried seed bags don't contain coyote tobacco... SCIENCE seems determined to deprive me of coffee. Perhaps I should have a talk with SCIENCE about what happens to things that get on my bad side."

"Does it involve giving me more coffee cups?"

"No, but it does involve reducing things to their raw components. Spread in a wide radius, in fact. I'm going to the Think Tank."

"Tell Dr. O he's a bastard! And get me more coffee cups!" Muggy called after her.

The Courier waved a hand in acknowledgement and kept walking. She was going to have to beware of cuteness here. _Ya think something's cute, forget to take precautions, and it bites ya in the ass._

With the mentality it had shown so far, SCIENCE probably kept a mini-deathclaw around here somewhere.


End file.
